The Yorktown Family's Second Chance
by SilverGolem
Summary: Each one of the Yorktown sisters is a living legend. However, neither recieved their much-deserved ending. Smashed by bombs, torn by torpedoes, or rotting in a hospital, they sacrificed themselves for a peace they would never enjoy. But I have one chance to save them, to give them the happiness they fought for, and I am going to take it.
1. Chapter 1 - Determination

Chapter 1: Determination

"No matter how many times I have to suffer, I will go through for you, my love."

A busy day at the hospital in New Jersey, because of the special circumstanes. You see, a famous person was hospitalized here for years, kept on life support, and today, at her relatives insistences, she was to be humanely relieved from her suffering. The hall was choke-full of officials and ship-girls, and the only ones allowed inside the ward were me and my daughters.

My wife was in agony. Emaciated by lack of nutrition, weakened by the emaciation, and unable to eat because of her weakness, she fought every day to live. Me and my daughters fought alongside her, but I guess the Heavens need a hero. With whatever strength she had left, she begged us to let her rest.

The day had come. The doctors were ready. Me and our thirteen girls, dressed in bright and joyful colors(at her request) were there too.

But most importantly, SHE was ready. For days, she gathered her strength to be able to leave my sweet girls her life-long wisdom.

With a pained voice, tearing a hole in my heart with every word, she held her last speech:

-Thank you for coming. It is very sad for me to have to go, but if I do, I want my family, and no one else, to hold my hand. I am not going to be gentle about it, today is the day I die. Can I say I die without regrets? No, I have had many achievements and many failures in my life. But two of my achievements are you all. Keeping such an incredible man on my side for so long despite how unfeminine and bland I was, and raising so many wonderful daughters.

Her comment on our marriage put a smile next to my tears.

-You were not unfeminine at all, you senile old hag.

I had the best sex of my life with you after all.

Two of the older girls lightened up too. Essex and Yorktown were touched by our ageless, sincere love. The others were probably too young to understand.

-I do not think you will ever understand how or why I had the resolve to raise you all, so I will tell you about it. You've heard of the war, you know your mother took many lives.

Our youngest daughters looked confused and in disbelief.

-Yes, I did, and no, I am not proud of it. I took the lives of many young and virtuous girls. All of them would have found loving husbands, all of them would have raised and loved wonderful daughters. I feel guilty for this. All my life I did. I hoped that, if I raise you, if I love you enough, it will make up for the blood on my hands. I believed the Lord will forgive me for at least trying. Did my crimes make any difference? Yes, but not as fast as I hoped. I could not save my mother from death, I could not save my aunt, and worst of all, I could not save my sisters. I could only honour them through you, my biggest achievements.

Three of our daughters were named "Yorktown", "Hornet" and "Wasp", in honour of her fallen sisters. Also, "Lexington" was named in honour of her mother.

Essex spoke up:

-Mom, you've been a great mother. I know I had my steep moments with you, but now I can say I hope I can be half the woman you are.

Suddenly, Ticonderoga started sobbing, and went forward to give her mother a hug.

But her mother could not give it back. She could not move her arms.

The sadness of her, a strong woman, being reduced to a state in which she cannot even give her daughters one last embrace, was too much. I saw my wife tearing up for the first time in years, while trying to hide it behind a smiling face.

Despite years of being dehumanized by the military, and years of being accustomed to death during what was the bloodiest war ever, I too was in tears. For the first time in years.

Because you can take my youth away if it makes me stronger, you can take away my subordinates if you have to, but you can't take away my wife.

Speaking of desensitivisation, one of the doctors was acting like a jerkass, and trying to fast-forward his procedure.

-Do you wish to agree to your organs being used to save other lives?

Not even a nice choice of words or context at least. I just want to choke his ass right now.

-...yes. It is my wish to use every bit of my being in order to defend those who cannot stand for themselves. Do this too if it helps.

-Any objections from the relatives?

-I consider her decision ho have been made under a clear mind. If that is her desire, I consent to it.

None of my daughters seemed like having any intention to object, either.

Regardless, the bastard backed off a bit and let us say our goodbyes to our beloved Enterprise in peace. Those were the most bitter kisses she's ever recieved.

Days later, the burial service was even more depressing, the thought of her being alive not long ago looming over us. Thankfully, the fact that important dignitaries attended somehow served me to believe her service had at least been cherished, in life and in death.

I could not stop looking at her face. She was as beautiful in death as she was in life. Mesmerizing me with her serene expression, of a saint headed towards his hall of fame. She made me forget the passage of time, up until the moment of her laying down.

I kept gazing at her tombstone long after, way after everyone left, and after I sent my daughters home to recover from their pain.

However, I was not alone. Someone was watching me, making no attempt to hide himself.

-I have come to offer my condolences.

-Gladly accepted. Who might you be, however?

-Someone who came to tell you something important.

-What is it? Can't you see that I am grieving?

-If you could bring back your wife, would you?

The comeback flat out shocked me.

-What are you talking about?

-There is a way for you to bring back your wife and her sisters. Probably her whole family too.

-What exactly would that be?

-Going back in time to fight the war again. You've come a long way since you led them before, and by the end of the war, you lost none of your daughters. You've gained a lot of experience.

-I would say you're taking me for a fool. But you look serious.

-I am. I can take you back in time. I just need your consent.

-Seems too convenient to be true.

-No. It is not. I have loved Yorktown. Her death shattered my heart. You have the skill to save her and your wife, I have the means. It's capitalism.

-Fine, how do we do that?

-You say that you accept. I take you back before the strike on Pearl Harbor. There, you take the position of your former self.

-Won't there be two of me?

-The moment you go there, your former self will be destroyed. And in this timeline, you will be replaced by a version of you that lived the time travel.

-Seems believable. But if this is true, why did you not come earlier?

-I did. You failed a lot of times, and I wiped your memory each time, resetting you to the main strand of the past. The reason you get more and more successful each time is because I have knowledge of the Japanese retroactive intentions and actions.

-So, we'll do it until I succeed?

-Yes. As long as you don't suddenly decide you don't want your wife back.

-Don't be silly. Let's go, nameless one. Take me back to my wife.

-You're one to talk! No-one knows yet that your name is Mannerheim. As for me, call me Silver.


	2. Chapter 2-The slaughter at Pearl Harbor

Chapter 2-The slaughter at Pearl Harbor

"One thing you must know as a human, against the caprices of fate you are weak and impotent. There are some things you just can't protect. However, you have a choice which."

I am now in my former office. Haven't seen it for 20 years, all the memories of my biggest victories, and of the biggest regrets, are here.

-See? This is the past.

-When exactly?

-5th of December 1941. Two days before the attack on Pearl Harbor.

-So then, ever managed to save Arizona and Oklahoma?

-It's honestly easy. Just put everyone on high alert. The Japs are coming with six carriers, which practically equal the number of planes on the island.

-At what hour?

-It always changes, for some reason. Just do it all day.

I notice in a mirror nearby that, whenever Silver talks, my eyes are a bright white.

-Care to explain about my eyes turning white whenever you talk?

-Well, my soul is sharing your body. And that is necessary so that I can comunicate with you.

-Fair enough. As long as you are silent, there's no problem. Gonna fetch Enterprise to be my secretary, because I need a lot of help to mobilize everyone.

-I AM silent. I am speaking directly to your mind, and only you can hear me.

-That aside, the eyes.

-Granted. Go meet your future wife, but avoid being all lovey-dovey with her.

-What happened in the times when I had?

-She was taken aback, confused, Yorktown displayed a confusing smile, and pretty much the whole shipyard gossiped about you. Remember, you two don't publicly love eachother yet.

Our conversation ended with a nod from me, as, despite not having solved all the issues, I have work to do.

Fast forward five minutes, I arrived at a playground, where I saw Yorktown pinching Hammann's cheeks with the look of a doting mother in her eyes. Part of me was hurting, for some unknown reason.

-Sir! How are you?

-I'm fine, Yorktown. Where is your sister?

-All of them are by the slide, see?

She pointed out two happy Enterprise and Hornet, pushed by Wasp.

-Thanks, YT.

As she asked "YT?" I unfortunately ignored her and moved closer to talk to the three.

-Having fun, girls?

Enterprise stood up and took the soldier's stance, while the other two kept theirselves.

-Yes, sir!

-I am sorry to interrupt you girls, but an emergency came and I need help to do something very important.

-Let me help, sir!

-Sure, Enty. Come with me.

As we walked towards my office, she made some courage to ask:

-Sir, you called me Enty. Why is that?

-I thought it sounds cute.

-Um...

She swallowed her words.

Long into the night we worked, and, at some point, Silver accidentally revealed his presence.

-Sir, I might be going blind but your eyes were just flashing white.

-You must be tired. Maybe we should continue tomorrow?

-It is your call, sir. However, I would like it if we could just, you know, sit and talk for a bit.

-Go ahead. What do you want to know?

-Do you have a girl that is... more special to you? I don't mean a flagship, because we all know Yorktown is that, but... you get what I'm saying.

-Yes. I do. I plan to propose to her soon.

-Who is she?

I flashed a coy smile.

-Can't tell you. Sorry.

-Pretty please?

-Nope. No matter how sweetly you ask me.

-Why? What if she doesn't like you? That would be embarassing.

-I believe she does.

-Enterprise, it's time you go to sleep, you'll resume work tomorrow.

-Commander, it's 8PM, I'm not going to sleep right now.

-Then go have dinner or something. I am sorry for keeping you up this late.

-Who will I go with? It's so boring eating alone.

-Your sisters could keep you company. Or there could be random girls back from commission.

-But I-

-I'll be fine. Rest up. Tomorrow, I want to see you fresh.

-*Sigh*... Yes, sir. Good night.

-You too, Enty. You too.

The second day, Enterprise came by early in the morning, but we had little left to do.

-I am at your service, commander!

-You can take the day off. There's little left to do.

-Still, I want to spend some more time with you. Get to know eachother, you know? What are you doing after you're done?

-I'm heading for the pub. Not a place for a lady.

-I see. But, um... can I still come? I'll try not to be a nuisance.

-I'm going with a few mates, and with you there, the conversation will be awkward, if any. I'm sorry.

-Still, I'm sorry if I bother you, but is there any window of time we could spend some time together in?

-Not for these two days. You know what, this is your last secretary duty for today: make an appointment for me to spend time with you the day after tomorrow, at 12 AM. We'll mostly be listening to the radio, drinking and talking. Is that alright for you?

-Yes sir. Sounds lovely to me. I'll see my way out.

-Silver, I don't know why Enty is so into me already. I hadn't dated her before Midway in my reality.

-It's because she is a confident and brave woman. The only thing holding her back from flirting with you in the original timeframe was the fact she was uncertain she could get you in an acceptable time interval, before the other girls caught on about this and started badmouthing her. When you, reminiscing your time with her as your wife, told her 'Enty', she got a cue and acted on it. She loves you, the way a naive young girl does, but she loves you nonetheless.

Suddenly, Yorktown entered the door, seeing a glimpse of my white eyes.

-Good morning, sir.

-Ah, Yorktown. What's the matter? Technical feedback?

-Actually, I'm just curious. I see the whole base in a rush and I'm just curious. As flagship and task force leader, I ought to stay informed.

-It is indeed true you have the clearance to this information. Very well, the base is in preparations to intercept a massive-scale Japanese attack.

-Japanese? Why? We're not at war with them!

-It appears to be an attack without a declaration of war. A dishonourable act that will be punished with due severity.

-I have to help! I am confident I can outrange battleships.

-You could definitely sink the three battleships, but they are escorted by six carriers. And you're in the Atlantic. No way I'm getting you there in one day.

-But where will they attack?

-Pearl Harbor, Hawaii.

-Goddammit. With six carriers, the sixteen girls there are in great jeopardy.

-The best efforts will be made to preserve each and every one of them.

-I imagine what kind of stress you must be going through. I care about them all too, but I can at least say that I just follow orders.

-The good part about this is that at least I can trust whomever is responsible.

Yorktown snuck behind me, and started giving me a massage.

-Let me help you ease your stress.

-It's... unbelievably pleasant, even for a tense bacon like me. YT, how did you learn to massage so well?

-I know many things. A perk of being ambitious.

-Ahaha, what are your ambitions, then?

-I'd rather keep them to myself if you don't mind.

-It's not about keeping them to yourself, because I can figure them out pretty easily. It's more about being honest enough to admit them.

-Women are cryptical, commander, but compared to me, they are open books.

-You'd be surprised to know how old and knowledgeable I am in fact. I met plenty, and I broke their cyphers.

-Broke their locks too?

-No. I am a religious man, and I keep myself for the night after my marriage.

-We have that in common. Just, I am a different brand of a religious person.

-Tell me more about it, will you?

-Well, when I don't manifest my kindness on the weak and small, I am the kind of person who doesn't follow certain precepts, in order to achieve the greater good.

-We're military men. We're SUPPOSED to harm in order to protect.

-Of course, but I just follow this principle in more aspects of life. If a trolley were to hit your wife, but you had the option to divert it and kill five strangers instead, would you save your wife?

-Five is not much. And they don't matter to me anyways. How about you? Would you choose your husband over five people?

-Depends on how he acted towards me. Were he a jackass, he'd be worth less than five people. However, if he were to be a loving man, I would not even blink before pulling the lever.

-Aren't we similar?

-You are right. But I'll assume it's because you're a high level official, who has to save and kill different numbers of people at all times.

-How about you? What made you that way?

-I don't like to talk about it. You could say I've been let down by my fellow humans for too many times already. Enough to start asking myself whether being unconditionally good is even worth it.

I'm starting to pity her. More than that, because a part of me is starting to hurt. People like her usually hide scars. In this idea, I found it appropiate to get up, turn around, and encompass her into a big hug.

-YT, absence of good creates indifference. Indifference sparks evil. Do not cause what hurt you in the first place. That's one practical reason for indiscriminate good.

She replied nothing.

-What hurt you, Yorktown?

Yorktown starts sobbing. I attempt to comfort her, but she breaks free, and runs away.

-Forgive me, commander. I'll be off your back for now.

-Silver, I am willing to bet you understand her better. What was that?

-The most fabulous psychological battle that I've ever seen. Truly, this is the most interesting timefringe for now.

-I was not trying to get into her mind or such.

-Not you. But she was. She was trying to reach around to you, but outmaneuver you when you inquire sensitive information... like when you asked her about her ambitions. She has done a good job of dissuading your interest.

-Why didn't she dissuade me when I asked her abut what hurt her too?

-That's the most fun part. She came here thinking she could coax you in a way that works for any other man. But she has a huge scar on her soul. She unwillingly opened up about it, and immediately realised she's on a slippery slope, hoped to fix the drift and dissuade you, but your genuine compassion knocked her off her plan. Unknowing how to act, she fled.

-I should be saving lives, not managing romantic conflicts.

-Do care about Yorktown?

-Indeed. Why?

-It might be better if I don't talk about it. I need to make a plan.

-You had probably dozens of timefringes to do it.

-I only had six. And this one it's different. I made myself obvious too often, you gave off your intentions too early, and unlikely events have been put in motion.

-What exactly?

-Irrelevant things, really. For you, at least.

-And, as it's obvious she's trying to seduce me, why does she even do it?

-Why do all girls here do?

-No. Yorktown is different. There's something CLEARLY wrong with her, and you know it. And you hide it from me.

-You keep your Enterprise and leave Yorktown to me.

-What the hell do you even mean? You're making little sense.

A minute of silence.

-You're right. Repeated time travel does great damage to a man's coherence. I'll take some time to put everything in order. However, I have to warn you. Don't confess to Enterprise yet. At least before Solomon. And prefferably before Midway.

-A reason why?

-Dark premonitions of a nature you don't comprehend.

The next, third day, sirens sounded the alarm. The strike force sent a terrifying storm of metal. Four hundred planes flying our way. However, we mobilized our own 400, and brought several more fighers from the air bases in San Diego, San Francisco, and Los Angeles.

There was no catastrophe anymore. In the savage slaughter our patrols inflicted upon them, barely two bombers reached their targets. Their bombs hit Arizona and grazed Oklahoma. None of their aircraft made it back, and, taking advantage of this situation, we sent numerous patrols.

Coming back, they reported detecting the enemy's position and landing several bombs on an undefended Zuikaku, and reported that their forces appear to be retreating at full speed.

The Government took me for interogatory as my knowledge of this happening in advance was highly unplausible, but I brushed it aside, by invoking a fateful encounter with an Australian British spy.

What happened to me aside, the war was declared nonetheless. The Roosevelt administration was aching for an occasion to flex its muscles, and this dishonourable act was perfect for a casus belli.

And, as if history hadn't changed, the Japanese decided to go for Port Moresby again. The strategic difference was so small that the battle was going to be the same.


	3. Bonding Chapter A - A Strip Poker Night

Bonding Chapter A-Strip Poker Night

The night that the commander was beamed back, the four Yorktown sisters(if we include Wasp) gathered to play cards. The three were playing some light "Macau" before Enterprise came.

-Enty, you're back!

-Oh, not you too, Hornet.

-Why so glum?

-Can you girls keep a secret?

-It's about the Commander? (Wasp)

-Yeah, I'm pretty taken aback because of this nickname. Like, I haven't heard him to give one to any other girl. Maybe he likes me?

Yorktown, ever the wiser one, decides to keep her secrets to herself.

-Come play a few rounds and tell us everything. Big sis will give you advice.

Yorktown wasn't very much older. She was only 24, followed by Enterprise who was 23, Wasp with 21, and Hornet, barely 18. However, her composure and attitude made it obvious that she was the wisest, and by a wide margin. Due to this fact, and that Lexington was not a very...mature-looking mother, the girls found in her a better model of femininity and a better source of support.

Not that this helped YT in any way. She was now supposed to shoulder both her burdens and her sisters.

As they played, Enterprise began opening up.

-So, I asked him if he likes any particular girl and he said he plans on proposing soon.

-No shit! (Hornet)

-No way. Who is she? (Wasp)

-I asked him, but he pulled the biggest Casanova face that he ever did and told me it's a secret. Who do you girls think it is?

-I don't know. I mean, there are many girls, and we hardly know a quarter of them. (Wasp)

-What if it's one of us? I mean, we're the prettiest of them all! (Hornet)

-I hope so. Because you can imagine that, whomever she is, he will take extra care of her. Big sis, what do you think? (Enterprise)

Yorktown had a hunch the Commander was after Enterprise, however, she felt it was too early to confirm.

-It's too early to say. Maybe it's you, Enterprise.

-Are you sure, sister? I like the Commander, I truly wish I'd be the one.

-I just said I'm not sure. But if you want him, you should just seduce him.

-I'll come out as a slut. No thanks.

-Oh come on, no you won't. You just have to do it right. Here, let's start with lesson nummber one: removing inhibitions. Everyone, we'll play strip poker now.

-Huh!? (Enterprise)

-Seems fun, I guess. (Wasp)

-No shit, I'm too young for this! (Hornet)

-Stop it. You're grownass women. You too, Hornet. Many women your age are mothers already.

-Then why are you a bachelorette still? (Hornet)

Hornet thought herself funny, but seeing Yorktown's thundering eyes and fiery look, she decided to bend over for the alpha female.

-Nevermind. You all gotta learn to feel confortable in your own skin. And so, you will learn to reveal it.

Grudgingly, they accept. But Yorktown had the game's course planned in her mind.

-One more thing. The winner gets to order each loser to grant them a wish.

None objected. It was reasonable.

In the first round, Yorktown willingly scrapped her two pairs in order to lose.

-Alright, my shoes are off.

Second round, she did it again.

-Damn this game. Bad luck again. Alright, it was about time to take my pantyhose off.

-I'm sorry sis, I should not be feeling so comfortable. (Enterprise)

-You sure you want to keep going? (Hornet)

-Of course. The game is over when I'm in my Eve costume. When all of us, except the lucky lady are.

Her fortune turned because, as the game progressed, she was the most dressed. Not long after, Wasp lost.

-I guess that's how life works. You get a bad hand- you are left in your bare ass.

-Wrong. It matters less what hand you got than how you play it. That's your lesson, Wasp. Don't blame bad luck for your failures.

She had a lesson for Hornet too. Once Horned lost her last round, and pulled down her panties, Yorktown reached forward and squeezed her nipples. Hornet tried to fight back, but was reluctant to cause even more pain on them.

-Yorktown, what the fuck?

-That's what your breasts are for. Get used to it, you big baby.

-But it hurts!

She releases her clutch.

-You have a point. Normally it doesn't. Only when the pull is too strong. I'll let you off the hook, but remember what I said. You're an adult woman. Act like one.

A round later, she kicked Enterprise's hand too, with a fabulous full house. But she didn't give poor Enty time to take her panties off. She knocked her down, took her panties off by force, and shoved two fingers inside, squirming around a shocked Enterprise's forbidden fruit. Enterprise tried to fight back, but Yorktown overpowered her and kept fingering.

-Sister, what is this? It's disgusting, stop it!

-You want a man? You gotta be ready for this and worse. I don't know who put the idea in your head that men are gentle and innocent. Men know how to get what they want, not through schemes, but through force. You'll have to bear this a lot.

-But, you're my sister. You shouldn't do such things to another woman.

-Get this through your head: The harsher I teach you, the faster you learn... and the less you suffer.

Yorktown put Enterprise's underwear back on her, and once they were both off the ground, she smiled and hugged her.

-Big sis only wants you to be happy. The world is cruel, my dear. But it is true I acted a bit sinfully. Can you forgive me?

Enterprise understood her point perfectly, and took little to forgive her sister, for which she felt a great deal of respect and admiration. Moreover, she hugged her back.

-Yes, big sis. I am glad to have such a wise and caring sister. I forgive you.

Hornet hugged them both.

-I forgive you too. Even if you didn't apologize.

-But I'm sorry for your treatment, too.

-Doesn't matter. I love you, big sis. I don't know why. I just do.

Wasp was reluctant to join. But the pressure of being left out pushed her to join the group hug, albeit not having anything to say.

-Darlings, let's love eachother like the sisters we are. I promise that, no matter how harsh life will be, I will be there for you. Let's be a team. Let's be here for eachother.

A silent collective nod marked this pact. The girls were determined to unite, under their elder's guidance. An elder who was determined to give them what she never had.

In the Macau matches they played later, Hornet made courage to ask Yorktown a rather personal question.

-Big sis, can I ask you something? Please don't be angry.

-Go on, dearie.

-Why are you not married? Don't get me wrong. I wonder because you're incredibly beautiful, wise, hardworking, intelligent. You're a five star woman! Why does no-one want you?

Unsurprisingly, Yorktown didn't get angry. She rather spoke in a sad tone.

-You got that bottoms-up. It's not that no man wants me. It's just that I don't want them.

-Why?

-It sounds sad to say but love is a myth once you grow old enough. And if a person bears in mind his interests with disregard or anathema to yours, you should not just shut up and take it.

-Wow, big sis, you're such a mature woman! (Wasp)

-That may be true, but I want to be loved too. But I...

She takes a moment to gain the courage to speak, but instead, tears well up to her eyes, and she goes mute.

Her sisters circle around her.

-Big sis, what is hurting you? (Enterprise)

-It's nothing, really. Don't worry.

-We're here with you. (Wasp)

-There is no problem. Everything is fine.

-You're the most beautiful of us. Don't be afraid, you'll find a man to your liking. (Hornet)

In order to keep her image, she was trying to hold back her tears as her sisters tried to confort her. But she couldn't hold it anymore and ran into the bathroom, and letting the sink faucet's water flow as loudly as possible.

I was passing by, but had no idea this was going on.

A complicated woman. A kind, intelligent, mature and loving woman. A sad woman. A lonely woman. That's the kind of woman that Yorktown was.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Premature Decisive Victory

-Alright, Silver. We both remember the cause of Lexington's sinking, and we have a month at our disposal. I will order a huge circuit redesign.

-It's not so easy. You need some structural modifications too. Add to that the difficulty of keeping the whole thing secret. If Sakura finds out, they'll bomb it - first priority.

-Did this happen?

-Once. The first time. Because the media coverage still thinks it has free hand to report as in peacetime, the japs listened. However, the second time, I persuaded the president to shut their mouth, and put a team of welders and electrical engineers to work. First time, they barely finished. They weren't in a rush. But I made them sortie with the ship, informed them that their life is at stake and they cut the slack.

-Don't you envy the Germans or the Russians? Their media is less stupid than to leak information to the enemy.

-That's one of their few things I wish our country had.

-So... if we do this, it's all right.

-Yes, Lexington will recieve critical but not fatal damage, and she will be repaired in three months.

-That's what they said about Yorktown, and it only took her two days.

-We won't have the luxury with Lexi. As I saw it, she always was at least two weeks too late to deploy her to Midway.

-She's... quite a piece of work, isn't she?

-Old guard. Well, by '44 we'll have the Essex class, and quite a bunch of them. It's all a matter of holding on until then...and not losing a single carrier.

-Sounds so easy, but it's all a bunch of big hassles.

-Shut it. Only 5 December was any stress for you, and thanks to it you saved Arizona, Cassin, Downes, and Oklahoma.

-You should run for minister of propaganda. You put an easy task on a pedestal with harder ones. A one day challenge does not compare to the weeks I'll have to manage the trudgery on Lexington. Then, God knows how I'll save Yorktown from a berserkered Sakura.

-A berserkerer makes tactical and especially strategic mistakes.

-You know what? Let's cut the crap. We got things to do. Tell me who to hire, and how I can find the President.

Weeks later, everything was done. We went to great lenghts to divert a disproportionate ammount of submarines to the area, and an enhanced ASW auxilliary flotilla towards Midway. The subs were supposed to be circled around the general area Zuikaku would have been in the original timestrand. Except for the 30 degrees plus/minus from the arrival direction, and barely out of sonar range. A submarine cul-de-sac, in short.

Me and Silver went into a huge argument the moment Shouhou approached.

-We have to reposition the trap. I told him.

-No, she's coming a from a different angle than she did originally.

-Still, she'll pass through.

-Let's engage her quickly then!

-She'll be able to broadcast our presence to Shoukaku and Zuikaku.

-Water's wet. She always does it. That's why they come.

-They'll come from a different angle.

-Come to your senses! They won't decide to circle around if they have to rush and attack nearby from Shouhou's position, they'll come right in, with godspeed!

His logic being impeccable, I disengaged from the argument, and agreed to bomb Shouhou at once.

The enemy carriers came as usual, and we pulled our card. The torpedo trap worked, ripping Zuikaku's hull in half, and her planes fell into the water as soon as we launched ours. Focused assault, Shoukaku sank outright, her boilers exploding and bursting downwards, breaking the bottom. Unfortunately, that didn't stop her BEFORE she launched her planes into what was a final flight.

Their planes hit well, unfortunately. Lexington was hit by several torpedoes and bombs, while Yorktown was pierced downwards by a heavy bomb. But we had our great victory.

And it did not go unexploited. The Task Force 16 still carried out the Doolittle Raid, sending the Sakura Empire into the biggest political crisis since we forced them to open the borders back in the 19th century. The loss of two carriers, and the inability to permanently damage our fleet caused a lot of seppukus. The Eagle Union diplomats made it obvious that Sakura Empire's industry and fleet is much dwarfed and that if it continues, it will with certainty lose the war.

The Sakura Empire, instead of appointing Isoroku Yamamoto as war minister, which would have been convenient for us, as he is naught more than an appeaser, chose another war-fanatic, which insisted, in the memory of the battle of Tsushima, in preparing for a decisive battle, using every last carrier available.

The battle of Midway was going to happen.


	5. Bonding Chapter B - Game of Thrones

Hearing of her sister and mother's hospitalization, Enterprise, Wasp and Hornet went to see them in a rush. With them, they brought some fresh flowers to put in the vase.

The news of the victory were doing miracles for the Azur Lane faction's morale, and as such, the commander and the girls were showered with praises. That's why, beyond a window of two hours, visitors were forbidden. Normally, so would they, if they were not family.

Entering, they were greeted by the sight of a well-maintained ward, with only two beds, reserved for the two veteran heroes.

Yorktown being asleep, the girls started chatting to their mother.

-Hi mom! How are you? (Hornet)

Enterprise changed the flowers in the vase.

-Oh, I'm so glad to see you all! How have you been? Have you been eating well?(Lexington)

-Mom, you're missing an intestine and a lung and you ask us if we're fine? (Enterprise)

-Well, moms will be moms. You'll understand it when you're older and you have kids. (Lexington)

-But, are YOU fine, mom? (Wasp)

-I'm alive, and in about four months, I'll be out of here and reunited with you again. Believe me, I would not spend another second here. So boring, and Yorktown has exhausted any conversation topic with me. You know how much I love to ramble on, but she just doesn't keep up. Poor girl, must have been drained from talking to me. (Lexington)

-What about her? How much does she have to stay? (Wasp)

As she said this, Wasp leaned and kissed Yorktown's temple, then moved away to show her affection to Lexi too. Her mother caught her, not letting go, and kept on smothering her.

-She'll be here for a month less. You'll have her back as well. Soon enough to send those Sakura back to their seppukku. (Lexington)

-What's a seppukku? (Hornet)

-Dunno, but I heard they hide inside when they do it. That's what I heard. (Lexington)

The rambling kept going until they had to go. After they did, Yorktown woke up, and the Commander came in.

-Good day, girls. Are you feeling well?

-Oh Commander, we're doing well, well as well as you can do without an intestine and a lung. (Lexington)

-How about you, Yorktown? As far as I know, your lungs and intestines are alright.

-They said I will be back in three months. I hope there's no need for me until then. (Yorktown)

-I don't want to give you bad news, but the Sakura have set the decisive battle for just a month from now. The girls will be in numeric inferiority.

-Oh no! Commander, will my sisters be alright? (Yorktown)

-Yorktown my dear, I can't promise you that. Your battle was vicious, and it was thoroughly planned, but this one is twice that.

-Can I do something to help? (Yorktown)

-Unfortunately, not unless God performs a miracle. You need to get operated and closed, but your arteries are still stitching.

-Tell them to do it faster! I want to fight with my sisters! (Yorktown)

-You can't do that! You're too feeble yet! (Lexington)

-I'm young and strong, mother. I can take it. (Yorktown)

-You're just being stubborn and naive, like young people your age. Commander, tell her it's too dangerous! (Lexington)

At first, it seems like Lexington just wanted to keep her daughter safe, but in reality it was a fear that she will lose face in front of her daughter, which the other girls already took to as a second mother. She thought that Yorktown herself wanted her to lose her mother authority. Worse still, she would not compete by doing what a mother is supposed to do, and her daughter does instead of her, out of fear of pain alone.

It is undeniable that there are two types of wisdom. The first is the wisdom of the stone, in which you learn to avoid consequences by avoiding adversity. The other, percieved as lack of wisdom, is the metallic wisdom, in which you learn to outlast the consequences, and get back on your feet as soon as possible.

The first is frequent in older, 'mature' people, while the first is more frequent in the young, 'green' ones.

Lexington had the first and cowered from the responsibility, Yorktown had both and decided that this is her only chance to make a change.

-I have no intention of keeping a soldier in the reserves. if she wants to do something about the mortal risk her sisters are in, I have nothing to do but support her. Why you, as a mother, try to keep her away is beyond me, however. I was expecting YOU, not her, to offer yourself.

The insult was stout, direct and burning. Lexington was fuming, and was almost ready to snap and go into a fit. But she was not going to dare take it out on me. She would rather take it out on Yorktown than face anything. Realizing this, I took a step back to give her a warning.

-And if I hear that you take this on her later, then you're fucked.

Yorktown was operated the same day, and, at her request, I held her hand during the procedure. No anesthesia.

It was a weird feeling. On one side, I was deeply in love to Enterprise, but seeing her cry in pain and squeeze my hand as if it was her only source of hope made me understand Silver's feelings. I would not fall in love with anyone else than Enterprise, but I would instead respect Yorktown a lot more.

For two days, she was held in a special post-operans room, half catatonic, but her recovery, aided by unnatural willpower, was complete and expediated. The third day, she was up and kicking, headed for Midway.


	6. Bonding Chapter C- Calm Before the Storm

Enterprise was brushing Hornet's hair, when she had an idea.

-Hey sis, how about we go fishing?

-Why this of all things?

-I want... those long hours... to be with you all. Do you realize, Hornet? We're going up against the Sakura's final charge. They will go down with a bang, and will try to take as many of us with them as they can.

Unanswered, she continues.

-Lil' sis. The truth is, I am afraid. It's the four of us, against all of them.

Yorktown was listening from behind the door. Knowing that her younger sister needed support in this hard day, however, she came in and snuck behind her, giving Enterprise a tight hug.

-It's all going to be fine, Enty. I've been up against them, and I'm fine.

-Are you sure, sister? You've been hospitalized with a deep wound.

-It was non-fatal. I'm fine now. And you of all people should be at peace, Enty. The commander cares for you, mom cares for you, and I would give my life to see you two safe.

Enterprise, caressed by her elder sister's gentle words, now felt calm and confident. Whatever was coming, she had her sisters, her mother, and the commander's all-seeing eye willing to make her happy, to see her safe.

-But... can we still spend some time together? By fishing, I mean.

-Enty, my dear, are you sure you have the patience to wait for hours with the stick in your hand?

Both noticed Hornet was giggling at the last sentence. This earned her a round of tickling, like in the good old days. Many times while growing up, they would gang up and bully her, Wasp, both of them, or her WITH Wasp.

Laughing with tears in her eyes, she surrendered.

-You know girls, fishing doesn't sound that bad. I want to do it. (Hornet)

-You heard her, YT? Come with us! (Enterprise)

-Ara ara, my my. I kind of feel like doing it now, too. I'll just go fetch Wasp, then I'll go pack everything. I'll call you all when I'm done. (Yorktown)

-What are you, our mom? You don't have to do everything. Hornet can help you too.

-Why me?

-Because Yorktown spoils you and you're growing up lazy. Enterprise said laughing. Yorktown laughed too and gave a fairer verdict.

-Actually, send her to fetch Wasp, and after that you can all come help me. So that there's no argument.

Big sister's word turned into action, with the older two doing away with the work before the younger two could even come. The journey was on.

Marching out of the encampments with rods on their shoulders, Enty felt stressed seeing the disproportionate ammount of luggage her older sister carried, and took a few off her back. In response, Yorktown smiled and pat her on the head.

Later on, something hit her. Yorktown always took the weigth off their shoulders and onto hers. And in exercises, she'd always been purposely ahead. Her claim of them being safe was probably due to her resolve to risk her life for that of theirs. And Enty was not going to have this. She felt it was wrong for her sister to sacrifice herself so much. Especially since, by doing this... she was leaving her out. As soon as she catches her alone, she would confront her about this.

Indeed, it seemed that Enterprise lowkey felt overshadowed by her older sister. Wiser, kinder, and more respected. She was determined to earn the respect she deserved, by moving out of YT's shadow.

They sat on the southern beach of the atoll, with YT briefing them on several things.

-Please tell me if you are hungry or anything. Especially you, Hornet. You know you can't last one hour without a snack.

Laughing, she answered:

-You know me so well, mom.

Unlike Enterprise, Hornet liked the way things were. By pampering her like this, Hornet got the closest thing to a mother figure she ever had. She knew she was the youngest, the most rash, immature and unprepared for life, but her sister was holding her hand all along. Was she jealous? Yes. But she knew she has no way she'd be respected.

A flower has no light if overshadowed by a tree, but neither will it be striken by wind.

Thus, Hornet was afraid to take life in her own hands.

Wasp, bored before the waiting even began, set down and cast the line.

-Did you take care of everything, Wasp? What bait do you use? (Yorktown)

-Butterfly. (Wasp)

-My my, you want to catch the big ones. (Yorktown)

She reached down and pat Wasp's head. For a brief while, Wasp smiled. As soon as Yorktown went away, she was back to her poker face.

That was her thing. Wasp was, by excellence, an introvert with inferiority issues. She was almost literally afraid to speak, but felt happy whenever she was noticed or asked something. Yorktown's affection and Hornet's dragging her along in whatever fun she was having was enough for her to keep the cold feeling inside away.

They chosen to stay in a row, from Yorktown to the left followed by Enterprise, Hornet, and Wasp to the right. The peace and quiet installed themselves, and the view was mesmerizing. Enough for Yorktown, amazed by the twilight's beauty, to comment on it.

-Is it already noon? (Yorktown)

-We can stay past bedtime, right? (Enterprise)

-Sweetie, there is no bedtime. You're a grown ass woman. (Yorktown)

-I know, but we usually go to sleep together at 22:00 or so. (Enterprise)

-Forget that. It's no problem if we stay a bit late. We gotta have fun once in a while. (Yorktown)

-What about the battle tomorrow? Shouldn't we rest and prepare? (Wasp)

-It'll be fine. We won't be woken up at 4AM (Yorktown)

-You know, big sis, I'm still nervous. (Enterprise)

Hornet was listening strategically. Even she was aware that something was going on by Enterprise's tone.

-You don't have to be. I'll be there to take care of you all. (Yorktown)

-But I want to take care of everyone too...(Enterprise)

Yorktown sat in silence and ruminated at her words, as Enterprise was getting increasingly stressed out by that silence. It was a complex duel of wills, where Enterprise wanted to affirm herself as a mature woman in front of her sister's eyes, and her sister, who never assumed any authority but had been entrusted with extensive power and trust due to respect alone, who simply wanted all of her precious girls out of harm's way.

-Enterprise... have you been on the frontline?

-Y-yes.

The involuntary authority that Yorktown had was simply intimidating to Enterprise. She felt not as if she was being protected, but as if she was being held down.

-Against an enemy as strong as you, who hates your guts, who wants to paint his walls with your blood, who wants to dance on your corpse?

-Not in the way you did, sister.

-It's no fun, being in the frontline, that is. People die, people precious to us. And you, darlings, I couldn't even stand seeing you wounded. I want to know you're safe, so that I can keep you forever in my arms, to spoil you forever, to love you all as if you were my daughters.

-But big sis, if you're alone in the front lines, you'll die for sure! Let me take a bit of harm from you so that, instead of us three crying for you forever, we can instead spend an year in hospital and an eternity forever.

Yorktown wished it was so easy, but, as she said, Enterprise had never been in a real battle. She did not know that, when artillery pounds your trench, your love for the family, your patriotism, your hope goes away.

-You're not ready for this.

-I am! I will prove it, if you let me.

-Enty, don't you think that I was like you? I thought nothing can defeat me, until I heard the shots. It was then that I became so scared-

-But you kept going on, big sister! For some reason, you still fought. And when you were in hospital, and the doctors said you needed three months to heal, you were healthy again in just three days just because you were so brave and strong...

-I did that because I love you so much. You're not ready yet...

-But...

Enterprise was trying to hold back tears.

-Big sis, I want to be just like you. You're such an impressive woman, I want to be as good as you are. Please, sister. It's my side to be at your chance... fuck!

Enterprise legit started crying. Yorktown sheltered her in her arms, gently patting her head. Hornet would too, if she hadn't been trying to hide her tears.

Hornet was in a way proud of Enterprise, for trying to go her own way, unlike her, who at the moment could not. She wanted to beg Yorktown to grant Enty's wish, but the ancient feeling of being a little child among adults put her in her place.

Meanwhile, Yorktown was very afraid of what to say. If she kept trying to keep Enterprise behind her, she would destroy her confidence or earn her resentment, but if she did not, she would see her in pain and agony.

Spending minutes in (to Enterprise)painful silence and ruminating, Yorktown's mind came to a conclusion. It was wrong to impede her sister's ambition so that she could feel at peace. Like every mother needs to let her children go, so must she.

Holding her hand and kissing her forehead, Yorktown gave the verdict.

-Enty my dear, would you like it if tomorrow we share the front row, hand in hand, and show the world that no one messes with the Yorktown family?

Enterprise was overjoyed, enough to yell her answer.

-Yes!

Jumping into her arms, the two sisters held eachother tight and looked eachother in the eye. What their eyes said was that Yorktown will hold her hand as she takes her first steps, and Enterprise's showed that she felt ready to take on the world if it meant saving her sister's life.

She had never felt so alive. She had the Commander's love, her mother figure's blessing, and loyal, loving allies. She felt on top of the world.

And tomorrow, she would be.


	7. Chapter 4 - The Great Showdown

The sisters woke up and melancholically ate their breakfast. Hopefully, it would not be the last.

As they separated into pairs -Enterprise with Yorktown to the north, and Wasp with Hornet to the south- their stress became apparent.

Hornet grabbed Wasp's hand for comfort, and Enterprise looked gloomy, never lifting her head up.

At 8:00, they set sail, and launched scouting squadrons in a radial fashion repeatedly. At 11:30, they found the southern group, comprised of Akagi, Kaga and Soryu which had been bombing the island base the whole morning.

(Enterprise)-Big sis, we have to do something! If they spot them, our little sisters will be outnumbered. And you know how frail they are!

(Yorktown)-I know. We'll attack them at once!

Just before they could, though, Yorktown's radio station blared.

(Commander)-Task Force 17, hold fire!

(Enterprise)-But we spotted an overwhelming number of carriers who will outnumber Hornet and Wasp soon! We have to save them!

(Commander)-Then Yorktown has permission to fire. You, Enterprise, are to hold yourself until the north had successfuly been found.

(Enterprise)-Yes sir!

(Yorktown)-Hornet, Wasp! Send your planes where I tell you!

She gave them the coordinates.

(Wasp)-Roger. We act at once!

They launched a storm of alluminium towards the unsuspecting enemy bulked forces. Clearly, the Sakura repeating history is their blessing.

First to arrive was Yorktown's torpedo bomber group, but unfortunately, the AA umbrella had gunned all of it down, with the exception of only one.

On the bright side, it created a blind spot, where Hornet acted.

Stupidly enough, the Sakura held their carriers in a line formation, so, when Hornet's planes came, she caught all of them in a single strafing run. Wasp landed a dozen bombs and a few torpedoes too, but by this time, it was overkill.

But even with three carriers going down in flames, the girls felt uneasy. There was no telling how many are in the northern group.

Yorktown thought that there were supposed to be three, as to make a symmetrical front, and kept debating the notion...

When a wave of aircraft came, dodged her AA batteries, and utterly wrecked her. A total of half a dozen torpedoes and a dozen bombs hit Yorktown, so hardly that her vision turned red, and she couldn't stand on her feet anymore.

(Enterprise)-Yorktown!

(Hammann)-Mommy Yorktown!

(Commander)-Follow the enemy planes Enterprise! Avenge your sister! As for you, Hammann, don't get closer to Yorktown!

Burning with rage, Enterprise launched her entire complement, and followed Hiryu into her hiding spot, doing to her what she did to Yorktown. Hiryu was crippled.

But Hammann disobeyed the Commander's order and rushed forth to tow Yorktown back to port. Before reaching Enterprise, which stood just next to her 'mommy', a submarine found her and launched a flurry of torpedoes. Only one of them hit Hammann.

But one was enough. The torpedo torn Hammann in half at the abdomen, flinging her bloody remains in a gruesome manner.

Now, the submarine steered for Yorktown, but Enterprise threw herself in front of the torpedoes...

...and recieved three crippling blows in approximately the same spot. Water began flooding her lower deck at an alarming rate.

Seeing Enty's wounds, and realising her failure as an older sister, Yorktown lost her temper and launched her last airstrike, whose power torn Hiryu in half.

The battle was over. The Sakura lost.

What was now left was to say farewell, and the two older sisters, now soaked in blood, held eachother in a final embrace, as they slowly lost buoyancy and dipped deeper into the ocean.

Back at the Command HQ:

(Fletcher)-We won, but not without sacrifices.

(Mannerheim)-What do you mean?

(Fletcher)-The northern group was torpedoed and is slowly sinking. Should we scuttle them, sir?

(Mannerheim)-Are you crazy? Scuttle two carriers? Make all efforts to tow them back to port!

(Fletcher)-There is the danger of submarines around.

(Mannerheim)-I want those carriers towed back to port even if it means losing a hundred thousand tons of ships!

(Fletcher)-I fail to see the relevance of those two carriers. We'll have the new Essex-class soon out of the Californian ports.

(Mannerheim)-Not for an entire year, and I won't stand to lose a third of my mobile air platforms for no reason other than laziness. What do we have in the area? Submarines? Destroyers? Cruisers? Fuck them! We can build those back as if it was child's play, but two carriers take an year to build and deploy.

(Fletcher)-I see your point. I will oversee their recovery then.

The two admirals salute eachother and go to their business.


	8. Bonding Chapter D - Back on Track

The first to wake up was Yorktown. She was in the same bed as before, with the difference that instead of her mother, her little Enty was in the adjacent one.

As if to relieve some tension in her body, she stretched, but reflexively retracted herself when the first arrow of pain flew through her spine.

Gently lifting the blanket, she saw how the bandages she was wrapped in were all bloody. Legs, torso, all were gouged by gaping holes and heavy wounds.

She would be here for a while, much to her worries, unable to protect her sisters.

"Enterprise!", she then thought, immediately turning her view towards her sleeping sister. Fortunately, Enterprise was sleeping calmly and with a slight smile on her face.

With a smile of her own, Yorktown closed her eyes, letting herself fall into a peaceful slumber, the first in a long while.

Mannerheim looked at the humanoid made out of light.

(Mannerheim)-Are you Silver?

(Silver)-Yes. Glad to meet you, in flesh and bones.

The two shake hands.

(Mannerheim)-I don't know who you are, or WHAT you are, but I am grateful that you helped me fix my wrongs. Lexington, Yorktown and many more are all alive and happy.

(Silver)-It was my honour, saving the woman I love. Now, we must think of a way to make sure they STAY alive.

(Mannerheim)-No problem. I have an idea.

(Silver)-What do you-oh, you mean doing THAT?

(Mannerheim)-Yes. We'll let them rest and be happy for now, then we'll put Operation Gaia in motion.

(Silver)-Say, aren't we a bit too cruel? They barely escaped death with their tails attached, now we want to put them through hell again.

(Mannerheim)-It's what we have to do to shorten the war.

(Silver)-Fuck the war, we shortened it already. Let's let them have a moment of peace. We'll wing it until then. The Sakuras have little if no carrier fleet, so there is less danger than before. Our light carriers can do the job.

(Mannerheim)-Aye. The poor girls deserve it.

Hornet gently opened the ward's door and peeked in before entering. Her misfortunate slamming the door woke up both Enterprise and Yorktown.

(Hornet)-I'm so sorry!

Enterprise lifted her torso. Yorktown tried to do it too but failed.

(Enterprise)-It's no problem. I'm so glad you're safe, Hornet!

Both girls started crying as Hornet lunged to hug Enterprise. Yorktown had a few tears rolling down her cheek too.

(Hornet)-Wasp is safe too, God bless! And after you're out, we'll go on a vacation! The Captain said so!

(Enterprise)-Really? Where?

(Hornet)-Wherever we want! He's treating us to it!

(Yorktown)-Where's Wasp?

(Hornet)-She said she would not be able to stop crying if she was here, but she helped me make a pack for you.

She placed a bag which contains fruit, crackers and jam on the nightstand between the two. She then took out some to feed them.

(Hornet)-I am going to nurse you back to health. Wasp too.


	9. Bonding Chapter E - Vacation

(Hornet)-Yohoo! Earth to Yorky!

She pryed her eyes away from Hammann's grave, realizing she's been staring for like 15 minutes.

(Yorktown)-Oh, I must have been gone...for more than it's befitting of me.

Hornet thought it mildly amusing(was it to deny the cruel reality of the war she was in?), but Wasp and Enterprise did not avert their mind.

(Yorktown)-It's just weird, I never knew this girl, but she called me 'mommy'.[she pauses] I wonder why, but I guess she will have kept this secret.

(Hornet, barely holding a chuckle)-You could say that she carried it to the grave.

(Wasp)-She didn't. She had a liking for you because you stepped in for her once.

(Yorktown)-I have no recalling of this happening.

(Wasp)-It's because you are always busy as flagship and pay no mind to individual problems you solve. For her, however, it was important.

(Yorktown)-Is that so?

(Wasp)-Indeed it is, but wait because it gets darker. She was being bullied by a gang of Mahans. Pretty ugly things they did to her, too.

(Yorktown)-And how did THAT escape my eye?

(Wasp)-Being busy and all... I'd say there's a fat chance. I don't know.

(Yorktown)-But you might be right, you know? I begin to vaguely remember something of the sort and it was definitely like that...

She turns to face her grave again and a tear rolls down her cheek. Hornet intervened.

(Hornet)-Oh, stop it! Let's go already, we have stuff to pack!

Fade-to-black-transition

(Mannerheim)-Man, I wish I could go with her to the beach!

(Silver)-Don't be impatient, those girls went through a lot. They need time to debrief and get over their trauma.

(Mannerheim)-But come on! Don't you want to be with Yorktown too?

(Silver)-Well, that is true... But still...they need alone time.

(Mannerheim)-Say, do you still have young blood in yourself? A little bit of calling for adventure?

(Silver)-If I didn't, I wouldn't be in the Navy, I'd be in the Chairforce. Why?

(Mannerheim)-Let's see them undercover! We shave and dress as ordinary people, and run a stand or some shit there!

Silver laughs.

(Silver)-Old man, you got me. I know how to make donuts, what can you pitch in?

(Mannerheim-smirking)-I know how to pour beer.

(Silver)-Yeah, you'd be good at making burgers.

(Mannerheim)-So, here's the plan: We're setting up a shop called " 'murican Foods ". We're gonna grill hamburgers and frankfurters, bake donuts and bagels, and have some beer and juice. Anyways, what beach have they chosen to go to?

(Silver)-Miami beach, Florida. It's whitin their paycheck, so it's ok.

(Mannerheim)-No, it's not. Make sure it's paid on my tab.

(Silver)-No, it's paid on MY tab!

(Mannerheim)-Fine, we'll split it!

(Silver)-Anyways, I like the plan.

He pats M's back.

(Silver)-Wanna go shopping?

(Mannerheim)-What are we, women?

(Silver)-We're going to the jeweler. Rings, you know?

Mannerheim gasps and remains silent.

The girls were making their way towards their room, Enterprise being held up by Wasp, and Hornet carrying the largest part of the luggage, smiling. Their wounds hadn't completely recovered yet. Enterprise's leg was still fucked, and Yorktown's lower torso looked awful as well.

Once inside, Enterprise threw herself on the bed and didn't get up.

(Wasp)-I just thought about it, how will you two swim?

(Yorktown)-Well, I won't. Someone needs to guard our things.

(Enterprise)-I think I'm gonna tan. I don't need to swim anyways.

(Hornet)-But I wanted to splash you all! *sigh*

(Wasp)-Hornet, dear, please don't do that. Salt in the wounds hurts.

(Hornet)-I know, but oh well.

They spent the first day not on the beach but at the stands, clothes shopping and talking, and fortunately, as they passed by the captain's stand, they didn't notice them gawking.

(Mannerheim)-Comrade, why are they not in swimsuits? I wanted to see something good today!

(Silver)-I think they're clothes shopping today. Ladies love to take their time when doing so.

(Mannerheim)-And why is that so?

(Silver)-It's complicated...

(Mannerheim)-No, please illuminate me!

(Silver)-For gentlemen, clothes are clothes. You wear them to cover your bratwurst and that's it. But for ladies, it's a personal statement. They want the clothes to represent their personality.

(Mannerheim)-Oh, so what does the dress style of each of them say?

(Silver)-Well, who should I start with?

(Mannerheim)-Enterprise, obviously!

(Silver)-Eh...no offense but Enterprise dresses like a man. Always uniforms or professional suits, with little lady adjustments. She is not really concerned with attracting. That is not to say she doesn't want a man. She does. But she doesn't know how to go about it. And at this point, she's too shy to learn how to dress.

(Mannerheim)-What do you suggest she should wear then?

(Silver)-Exactly what she does already. It suits her personality. All business, but some shit too.

(Mannerheim)-You confuse me...

(Silver-grinning like a fanboy)-Now, my dear Yorktown has a lot of class and style! She dresses in a manner befitting of her rank but also leaves room for ellegance, with a small twist of 'mom factor'. She has an exquisite taste for fashion!

(Mannerheim-irritated)-I doubt that you're not the slightest bit biased here!

In the distance, a smiling Yorktown pointed out to a blushing Enterprise that a necktie is not an appropiate piece of a swimsuit.

(Mannerheim)-Nevermind. What about the others?

(Silver)-Hornet wears little clothes and brandishes a pair of pigtails. Doesn't that scream "tomboy"!? Or "childish".

(Mannerheim)-Yeah, it does. What about Wasp? She's always dressed in baggy clothing and sweaters.

(Silver)-She's not much of an extrovert. She likes to spend her time by herself, and her clothes reflect that. She likes to be comfortable first and foremost.

(Mannerheim)-Now that you mention it, it makes a lot of sense.

(Silver)-Nevermind that, I have an idea. You know how you drain the smoke from the grill upwards into the tin chimney right?

(Mannerheim)-The timney? What's with it?

(Silver)-Next time they pass, let's blow smoke on the girls!

(Mannerheim)-What? Why?

(Silver)-The smell of it makes me hungry!

(Mannerheim)-Are you sure you wanna deal with angry women who might recognize you?

(Silver)-I'll handle it.

The second day, the girls resentfully were woken up at an early hour by Yorktown, in order to catch a good spot and not be burned by the sun. They made their way to the beach which was merely 150 metres down from their hotel.

Setting up the beachstuffs went quick, and Hornet(wrapped in a beach hoop-baloon) tried to pull Wasp(who wanted nothing more than to laze on the beachshore) towards the sea, but was stopped by Yorktown, which grabbed her hand.

(Yorktown-smiling gently)-Hornet dear, would you like to apply some lotion on my back?

(Enterprise)-Yeah, mine too, if you don't mind.

(Hornet)-Oh, all right.

She helped them lay on their stomachs, then she removed Yorktown's cyan bra and spread the lotion on her back, careful to avoid the bandages. After the back, she playfully grabbed her breasts.

(Hornet)-Hey, big sis, why are they so big?

(Yorktown, laughing)-Because I eat my vegetables, unlike you.

Hornet pulls on her nipples.

(Hornet)-Oh, look! The pumpkins still have their stem!

(Yorktown-sinister look)-I am gonna do scary things to you if you don't stop fooling around with my breasts.

Hornet springs up.

(Hornet)-You can't catch me!

Yorktown grabs her by the leg and Hornet falls flat with her face in the sand.

(Yorktown)-Don't challenge me.

(Hornet)-Yes, ma'am...

She then goes to Enterprise and stares for a bit at her swimsuit. Black interior with white linings.

(Enterprise-blushing)-Your staring is a bit uncomfortable, Horny...

Hornet then goes ahead and removes Enterprise's bra

(Enterprise)-If you try to pull off the same stunt that you pulled on Yorktown, I will pulverize you!

Hornet then pours lots of lotion on the inside of her palms, and pretended smearing on Enterprise's tits, only to grab and grope them.

(Enterprise)-Stop it this instant!

(Hornet, grinning devilishly)-I'm just applying lotion on them!

Yorktown hugs her from behind and winks at Enterprise. Soon, Enterprise gets up, and the two of them trap Hornet's face between two pairs of huge tits.

(Enterprise, smiling devilishly)-I think she hasn't been breastfed enough at birth, right sister?

(Yorktown-sinister look)-It's alright, mama Yorktown will feed this hungry child...

She forced her right nipple into Hornet's mouth, which stared suckling, humiliated.

(Hornet)-Mmf!

(Yorktown)-What is it, my dear? Had enough?

Hornet nodded and she was left alone. Hornet went on to bug Wasp again.

(Enterprise)-Sister, isn't your behaviour a bit indecent? And cruel, sometimes.

(Yorktown)-Why, I would think so too, but then again what is the problem? We're just playing, like good sisters.

(Enterprise)-I feel like it is a bit wrong to do things that are so...sexual.

Yorktown climbed on top of Enterprise, which now felt very, very weird. She could feel her older sister's breasts on her own, and saw her usually peaceful face take a scary image.

(Yorktown)-Put yourself in my shoes.

(Enterprise-nervous)-Yes, uhm, being the flagship must be pretty stressful. And being single at your age must create some annoying itches, I think...

(Yorktown)-Bingo. I'm sick of being everyone's mother, police, nanny and whatnot. I get a lot of anger and troubles that come out the wrong way.

Enterprise hugs Yorktown

(Enterprise)-It's ok. I understand. I feel like that too sometimes, as your second-in-command.

Yorktown gets down and caresses her face.

(Yorktown)-I'm happy to know that you can relate.

The two have a moment of warm, pleasant silence.

(Enterprise)-Sister, may I tell you...a secret?

(Yorktown)-You can always trust me.

(Enterprise)-I...like... the Captain. Very much.

Yorktown smiles warmly.

(Yorktown)-I knew you do!

(Enterprise)-I'm sorry, sister. You need a man, but this one is mine.

(Yorktown)-It's alright. Big sis can find another man. You be happy with yours.[kisses her forehead]

(Enterprise)-Sister, there is something you are hiding from me.

(Yorktown)-It's nothing to worry about.

(Enterprise)-You can trust me, big sis!

(Yorktown)-To not rattle-tattle it to Hornet, which will spew it to the world? Maybe. Say, do you know how shipgirls are made?

(Enterprise)-The Commander told me they're made from a special seed.

Yorktown giggles.

(Yorktown)-You're so precious in your innocence.

(Enterprise)-Huh?

(Yorktown)-The ritual involves a captain and a shipgirl. The captain takes a special instrument, and uses it to introduce the seed into the shipgirl, now shipwoman's 'incubatory chamber'. In some time, she will give birth to a shipgirl, which is taken by the captain's "Service of Naval Nursery" and customized, raised and trained to their needs. My daughter, as a carrier, would take approximately three months to be born.

(Enterprise)-Big sister, why does this worry you?

(Yorktown)-Well...it might be best to keep you in the dark on this one.

(Enterprise)-Why...?

They spent a relaxed morning on the beach(And yes, Hornet persuaded Wasp to swim with her) after which they became hungry and went out to eat.

Passing through the shopping streets undecided, Wasp and Enterprise were hit from the side by a gust of smoke coming from a grilldonut stand. The smoke smelled good...

(Enterprise)-*cough*cough*Hey you cartwright! Keep your bloody smoke to yourself! What in hell made you do that!?

(Silver-smiling slyly)-Ah, forgive us, ladies, the chimney is broken. If you want, we can give you a discount for the trouble, though.

Yorktown puts a hand on Enterprise's shoulder, throwing her a look of "Let me handle this".

(Yorktown)-Discount? We're going to smell like a damn barbecue! You better treat us!

(Silver)-A 50% discount is a reasonable offer for ladies such as yourself, am I right?

(Yorktown)-Let's see what the turkeys think about this!

(Silver)-Oh, I got a good bargainer in front'a me. Fine, this meal is on my tab. Pick a table.

The girls settle at a table, then order a large and expensive meal. After eating, they return to their room and anchored themselves belly-up on the beds.

Talking about random subjects, they also bring up how the grillman's face seemed familiar.

Meanwhile, the captains were closing shop.

(Silver)-Shall we do it tomorrow too?

(Mannerheim)-I think not. Maybe they're going to identify us if we do it on purpose again. Let's see their faces when they see it's us at the base instead.

The following day, Hornet found a jellyfish swimming close to the shore.

(Hornet)-Hey, Wasp, don't you think it's cute?

(Wasp)-No. It's disgusting.

(Hornet-sly smile)-Wanna hug it?

(Wasp)-You first. I insist.

(Hornet)-Won't it shock me?

(Wasp)-The reason it's here is because it died and the waves washed it up close to the shore. Harmless, if you ask me.

Hornet picks it up and drops it down promptly.

(Hornet)-Ew! It's all slimy!

(Wasp-lennyface)-You should be getting used to slimy things.

(Hornet)-Why is everybody doing adult talk around me?

(Wasp)-Because we are adults?

(Hornet)-I'm not! I'm a kid, and I want to remain like this!

(Wasp)-Uhh...ok. Have it your way then.

Wasp considered lecturing Hornet, but it was not that easy to do. Maybe she could pass this onto Yorktown and Enterprise.

Smooth sailing until the end of a week, when the girls had enough and went back to the base, two of which had a good tan, and whose wounds closed slightly faster as a result.

Soon enough, they were called to the Captain's office, to see the two men from the stand dressed as the high officers.

(General look of shock and a simultaneous exclamation from Enterprise and Hornet)

(EH)-What!?

(Mannerheim)-Welcome back girls. How was your vacation?

(Enterprise)-Sir, what is the meaning of this?

Their faces stretch in a way to avoid laughing.

(Silver)-What is what?

(Enterprise)-You were the vendors that blew smoke on us?

(Mannerheim)-We have no idea what you two are talking about.

They are breaking down into laughter.

(Silver)-Holy shit we got you so good!

(Wasp)-Who the h-...

(Mannerheim)-He is my new Vice Admiral.

(Yorktown)-What about mister Spruance?

(Mannerheim)-Well, he's still my Rear Admiral.

(Hornet)-How many Admirals are there?

(Enterprise-whispering)-Three per fleet: The Admiral, Vice, and Rear

(Yorktown)-But what about mister Fletcher?

(Mannerheim)-I sent a letter to a separate fleet to incorporate him.

(Hornet)-Nevermind that, why did you follow us?

(Silver)-For fun.

This answer left the girls puzzled.

(Silver)-Oh, don't look at us like that. Commanders need to have fun too. And our ships are our biggest passion.

(Yorktown)-Commander, who is this Vice Admiral?

(Mannerheim)-I'll tell you the details later, but for now you only need to know that he's a great man.

(Yorktown)-Is that so?

(Silver)-I should be. I saved your life after all.

(Yorktown)-I can't wait to hear the details.

(Silver)-Come to my office later. I'll tell you everything behind closed doors.

(Mannerheim)-And you, Enty, come to my office. I'll have a surprise for you.

Enterprise blushed.

(Hornet-lennyface)-Hey, Enty, invite me to your wedding!

(Enterprise)-Hornet!

(Yorktown-smiling)-Oh me, oh my!


	10. Chapter 5 - Oath

The two of them went into his office, and took seats.

(Yorktown)-So, would you like to tell me more?

(Silver)-Only if you promise to keep the informations secret.

(Yorktown)-How secret? Only-gonna-tell-to-my sisters-secret or I-am-dead-if-I-divulge-secret?

(Silver)-The latter.

(Yorktown)-Regardless, you can trust me.

(Silver)-Ever wished you could go back in time and fix a mistake?

(Yorktown)-All the time. Why?

(Silver)-I actually did it.

(Yorktown)-How?

(Silver)-High-level technology developed during the Cold War.

(Yorktown)-The what?

(Silver)-Long story. Anyways, in the original timeline, you, Hornet and Wasp died in battle. I went back in time in order to save you.

(Yorktown)-To save us? Why, that is so...unbelievable.

(Silver)-No. To save YOU.

She blushes. Her heart begins fluttering.

(Yorktown)-Me? Why?

(Silver)-Because you're...unspoken of. A beauty unrivaled, and a mind like no-other.

(Yorktown)-Thank you...

She hid her face behind her hands, red with emotion. Silver moved next to her, pulled her hands away, and kissed the reluctant silverhead on the forehead.

(Yorktown)-I-I don't know what to do or what to say now...

He pulls her up by the hand.

(Silver)-Do you drink coffee?

(Yorktown)-Yes, I do.

(Silver)-I'll treat you to some.

As they walked out, Yorktown was hanging by his arm, brandishing a smile she had never had before.

Adm. Mannerheim and Enterprise were walking hand-in-hand for the n-th time along the corridors of the base. However, something was different this time. She could see it on his face.

(Enterprise)-Is everything alright, sir?

(Mannerheim)-Yes...

(Enterprise)-You look a bit flushed.

(Mannerheim)-You know, we're pretty close and we think about eachother a lot...

(Enterprise)-Yes, that is true. People start talking about us...

(Mannerheim)-And what do they say?

(Enterprise)-You know...things...

(Mannerheim)-I'm sure that they're poking our eyes with how we're looking like a couple.

(Enterprise)-Yes, that too...

He stops and faces her. She blushes and looks away.

(Enterprise)-What is it, commander?

(Mannerheim)-I love you, Enterprise.

(Enterprise)-...

(Mannerheim)-I've been in love with your beauty for like, forever. You are gorgeous, intelligent and cute. A jewel of a woman.

(Enterprise)-I love you too, commander.

He gets down on his knees and produces a small box from his pocket.

(Mannerheim)-Take it. It's yours.

As she opens it, she notices a finely-crafted platinum ring adorned with a beautiful moonstone.

(Mannerheim)-Would you...be my wife?

(Enterprise-crying)-Yes!

At the same time, Vice Admiral Silver and Yorktown were passing through too. Seeing the scene unfolding in front of them, the vice-Admiral pulled out his own ring and put it on Yorktown's finger. She smiled and hugged him.

The two captains later met for a coffee. Silver threw a Washington on the table.

(Silver)-You won. You proposed before me.

(Mannerheim)-How come? You look like you have more youthful energy than I do.

(Silver)-Just as I was walking her to the place I planned to propose at, you were already doing it in front of us.

Mannerheim pushes the Washington back to Silver.

(Mannerheim)-It was not a fair match. I had an advantage.

(Silver)-It is what it is.

(Mannerheim)-Buy me a beer and we're even.

(Silver)-Aye aye captain!

A few beers later.

(Silver)-Anyways, I'm proceeding to carry out Operation Gaia with Yorktown. But...in variant Omega.

(Mannerheim)-Why?

(Silver)-I'm pretty sure I won't be able to carry it otherwise. She loves her sisters very much.


	11. Bonding Chapter F - Gaia

The two captains and the four girls were having dinner together. But not the kind of happy dinner where everyone is merry and jolly, cracking jokes and telling stories. Ever since the two older girls have been courted by the captains, the relations between the Yorktown sisters have gone bland.  
In the month following the confession, Yorktown and Enterprise became more and more withdrawn, closing into their own cells with their respective lovers, while Hornet and Wasp were sadly left behind. At the same time, one could notice how Wasp was slightly more open, and Hornet was slightly more taciturn, due to how they symbiosed with eachother. The classic extrovert and introvert, finding eachother with no-one else but themselves(and Northampton, in Hornet's case), grew closer.  
Of course, as much as the elder two feel a tinge of regret for growing apart from the family that was once all they had, the younger two did not resent them one bit. It was natural to want to live a peaceful life, settled with a loving man, and secretly, both of them longed for such a life after the war was over. Even Wasp, surprisingly.

If only the damn war would be over...

(Hornet)-So, what's it gonna be for tonight, boys and girls? Getting back to our shacks for the night, two by two?  
(Silver)-You bet so!  
(Hornet)-I am not going to lie, I miss the days when we spent time together.  
(Enterprise)-Sadly, that is true. I wish I would have more lovely memories with you all, in case something bad happens...  
(Enterprise)-My dear, can I spend a night with my sisters? And Yorktown, I would be so glad if you would be with us as well!  
(Yortown)-Why yes, I would love to-  
Silver bends and whispers something to her.  
(Yorktown)-Actually... it may have to wait for another time... there is something I have to do tonight.  
The other three sisters are swept by a gale of sadness and nostalgia. Yorktown has been the most distant, and always seemed lost. No matter how much her lover was comforting her, something was pressing on her chest.  
It is also apparent that the girls are suspicious of Silver, who not only is not familiar to them but also seems to be bringing sadness to their older sister.  
(Mannerheim)-You girls wanna be by yourselves or can I join?  
(Hornet)-Oh commander, you're not a girl! You can be with us, but you may feel left out.  
(Mannerheim)-Fine by me. If I am to be honest, before me and Enterprise confessed to eachother, my nights were very lonely. I know it's surprising, since I am always surrounded by beautiful girls, but that's not how things work.  
(Wasp)-Well, you could tell us more about that tonight.

Silver got up.  
(Silver)-It's been a great night and I hope you all have fun, but me and your sister have things to do. Things that are quite important.  
Yorktown nodded and turned to leave as well.  
(Yorktown)-I'm sorry.

They walked for some 15 minutes, along the Main Boulevard, and then down into the underground complex commonly known as "Lab". There, they faced a reinforced door with "Maternity" written on it.

Entering, Yorktown tried to avert her gaze from the pods in which naked girls were developing. Two contained brown-skinned girls with the titles "South Dakota" and "Alabama", one more contained "Iowa", and there were twenty empty pods.

When she saw the twenty empty pods, Yorktown's heart was impaled by a spear of fear and sadness. So much so that she bent and the captain caught her before she fell to the ground. She was inch-close to break down and start crying, because she knew what was expected of her.

"I have thereby sworn to never engage in an unjust war but likewise never to disengage from a just one one other than when the enemy is thoroughly crushed" he whispered to her, in an attempt to lift her spirits. But he missed the point.

(Yorktown)-It's not that I don't believe in our cause. It's that I am so appalled of being bred like cattle and then forgotten about!

Throughout naval history, ships were born as daughters of the existing shipgirls, by biological insemination of the mother, in whose womb they would spend a while until they were born(depends wildly on the shipgirl's class), and then they would be engineered and trained for war.  
Yorktown knew that, as representative and vanguard of her entire naval class, she was the one to bear the burden. But never in history was it asked of a woman to bear no less than TWENTY daughters at once. She was visibly nervous not only for her life and health, but also because she might just get discarded and forgotten after sh'd been used.

Silver smiled and embraced her warmly.  
(Silver)-Be at peace and be happy. The Home Front sent us a "Cytoprolificator Machine" which allows us to only have to do it once, after which we can harvest the egg cell and replicate it twenty times.

She felt as if a quintal of rocks had been lifted off her chest.  
(Yorktown-happy)-Really!?  
(Silver)-Yes. It's true. He adjusted the arrestor belts on the 'Docking Machine'.  
(Silver)-Now, when you feel comfortable, we can begin.

The 'Docking Machine' is a special piece of furniture to which the ship-girl is strapped via arrestor belts around her wrists and ankles. It has adjustable position depending on the captain's preference, who is the one to 'dock' her.

She looked visibly distressed, her face turned away from the captain and the machine.  
(Silver)- What's the matter, sweetheart?  
(Yorktown)-I, I don't want to be treated like an object. I want my first time to be meaningful, and when I look back to it, to feel as if it was a beautiful day. He wrapped his arm around her waist.  
(Silver)-I understand that. Let's go back to my room and make it a day you will never forget.

Fun stuff happened that night. 


	12. Chapter 6 - Why We Fight

(Doctor)-Ma'am, you need to push.  
(Silver)-Push, baby! Push!

Yorktown was predictably in great pain, trying to give birth to her first child, clutching at Silver and squeezing as hard as she could. He did not even flinch, her tight grip on his arm being nothing compared to what he felt as being his sacred fatherly duty. The way she was screaming would be disheartening for anyone not used to it, or without the guts to stomach it, but her fiancee was every bit as stout as she was. She fought on and two hours later, it was over, in a relatively short delivery. A beautiful baby girl was born. The doctors quickly took a sample of her DNA and sent it to the cloning laboratory, and the little girl was taken by the captain because her mother was uncouncious after the physically demanding delivery.

Yorktown's delivery was quite the event and lots of visitors came by. But the joy was shut down when a week later a battered task force came to the base for emergency repairs bearing news.  
It was HMAS Canberra, escorted by Perth, Sydney and others after an attempt to rescue the Dragon Empery's navy, but were defeated and had to retreat. They had stories to tell...

A few days later, Canberra met with Illustrious and Unicorn for a cup of tea.  
(Illustrious)-I apologize for not being present at your arrival. But regardless, well met old friend.  
(Canberra)-No harm done and glad to see you again, ma'am. Frankly, I prefered solace to company. (Illustrious)-How come?  
(Canberra)-We saw some things that I wish we wouldn't have had to. And it left a mark on us.  
(Illustrious)-...in the war?  
(Canberra)-...in the war.  
(Illustrious)-That must have been hard, whatever it was.  
(Canberra)-Yeah...  
(Unicorn)-Forgive me, miss Canberra, but what did you see?  
(Illustrious)-Maybe it's not a good thing to know certain things, my dear.  
(Canberra)-Or maybe she should know what they...the Sakura do.  
(Illustrious)-I think I am becoming way too curious mysellf.  
Canberra stretched forward and handed her a few photos that she kept in her trench coat.  
(Illustrious)-Oh God, this is horrifying!  
(Unicorn)-Can I see, big sister?  
(Illustrious)-I'm sorry, sweetheart. This is something you should not see.  
(Unicorn)-But miss Canberra said...  
(Illustrious)-What's in this picture is something very bad. Sakura did something very bad.  
(Unicorn)-Oh...  
(Illustrious)-And are you going to tell everyone about this?  
(Canberra)-No doubt I will. Everyone needs to see what kind of monsters we are fighting against.

What was in those images? One showed Ping Hai's carcass being cooked over a bonfire. Another showed Yat Sen naked and with her breasts cut down. And another showed Ning Hai and the destroyers with numerous stab wounds, burns and concussions, as if they were tortured mercilessly.

And true to her word, she showed the incriminating pictures to many other girls, which subsequently talked until everyone knew about it. In less than three days since she first showed these to Illustrious, no less. Some started crying, some threw up, but one thing was clear: The revulsion to this was universal. And the attitude shift was guttural. The Sakura girls were no longer seen as adveraries.

Now they were the mortal enemies. And mercy was off the table.

But everyone was agitated, waiting for the commander to address himself on the issue. And one fine morning during the breakfast, the intercom spoke with the commander's voice.  
(Mannerheim)-Dear fellow commanders, shipgirls, and auxilliary personnel. You have seen by now what our enemy is capable of. What lack of indignity or human empathy they posess. Do not delude yourselves. They will not hesitate to do this to you or your dear ones too if they get their hands on them. This is no longer a gentlemanly struggle between two respectable adversaries. Now it is a struggle between evil and justice, between knights and barbarians. Everyone was listening attentively, his words piercing into their very hearts.  
(Mannerheim)-What is our duty then, ladies and gentlemen? That is a simple question. We will go on to the end, to wherever their hellhole lies, and we will fight and defeat them wherever they dare to face us. We will avenge those who suffered and protect those dear to us. I want you to fight knowing that should you fail, you and those dear to you will suffer dearly at the hands of criminals. And this is not too great of a burden for brave people like you. Because we will shoulder it together. The struggle, the despair, the terror, the pain, the sadness. And the victory and glory too, they belong to all of us. Eagle Union, Royal Navy, Iris Libre, Northern Parliament, and spirits of the Dragon Empery, for freedom, honour, peace and for the world's future, I order you to steel yourselves! Onwards to glory!

The base erupted in a fervent wave of applaue. It was as if a fire was now burning in everyone's hearts, when they realized why they were fighting this war.


End file.
